


𝑀𝑖𝑛𝑒 - 𝐿𝑒𝑣𝑖 𝐴𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑋 𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟

by XlevisXwhoreX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black Character(s), BlackFemreader, F/M, Romance, Smut, modernau, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlevisXwhoreX/pseuds/XlevisXwhoreX
Summary: In which a young black woman meets a complex young man who likes to be in control of everything — things get interesting
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝑂𝑛𝑒

Friday - 10:05

ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ "𝐺𝑂𝑂𝐷 𝑀𝑂𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺 𝐶𝐿𝐴𝑆𝑆. i'm sorry i'm late traffic was a nightmare." mrs jensen says, dragging all her things in some beat up suit case. you tap your pen on the table droning out her entire life story, it was ten in the morning and the last thing you were going to listen to is some old bitch talk about her problems especially shit you didn't care about. "and that's how i was late, such a nightmare." 

"y/n." eren taps your shoulder from behind, you turn around to face him, his hair was messy and his eyes were a little bloodshot bringing out the teal. how the fuck was this nigga high so early in the morning? you roll your eyes completely ignoring him, you knew this man only ever spoke to you if he wanted to fuck and right now all you want to do was pass this class without any distractions. "you not speaking to me?" 

you look him dead in the eye, biting your tongue a little. he so clearly was trying to provoke you, his tongue ran over his bottom lip in an attempt to seduce you. you see the ball of his tongue ring flick in and out of his mouth. you feel your body go warm remembering the night he ate your pussy so good. as much as you hate him, the things this man could do with his tongue were incredible. the feeling of his tongue on your clit sent shivers down your spine.

not in the middle of class. you shake the dirty thoughts from your head and look around afraid that someone could read your mind. "ion know you talking about." you lie ever so clearly, he squints at you with a smirk on his face knowing what you said was cap.

"what you doing tonight?" you raise your eyebrows at the question placing your pen on the table. your stomach did flips as you knew exactly where this was going. in conclusion he did want to fuck — were you gonna take the opportunity though? yes. "probably studying. why? you tryna do something or what?" 

he presses his lips together looking you up and down, his eyes linger at your neck seeing the faded hickeys he left the other night. he chuckles gently, leaning back in his chair as you zip your hoodie up.  
your face warms up again at the look he was giving you. this boy is a little too fine. 

"i think niccolo is going out tonight." he pulls out his phone, making sure the information was true. you pucker your lips at the idea of eren coming to your house again but you promised yourself you wouldn't give in to him. plus this nigga would only ever use you to fuck and not want an actual relationship, luckily catching feelings wasn't something you usually did.

“shii, ion know jaeger. i've got shit to do and i'm not tryna be distracted." he pouts as you reject his proposition, most times you'd say yes or tease him a little but you gotta get you priorities in check and he wasn't one of them. 

“fuck you then." he mumbles, rolling his eyes. you just know that if this man wasn't attractive he'd be the most hated person ever. all this attitude because you didn't wanna fuck? 

"don't be acting slick my guy. i'm not one of those little girls you fuck around with, tryna be rude and shit." you let out a scoff facing the front, this man really thought you were some average bitch. 

you kiss your teeth listening back in on mrs jensen speech. damn she is still going at it. "guys please listen, this is important." everyone in the class looks at her with painful eyes the more she began to talk until she said something that peaks your interest.

"as you all may know, i'm going on maternity leave next week. unfortunately that will be in the middle of the semester and~." blah blah blah. this bitch was pregnant every other year, you're surprised she still somehow worked here. 

"mr ackerman will temporarily be filling in for me, now that doesn't mean you can start slacking. this year is the biggest year of~."

yeah yeah biggest year of you life but you wanted to know more about mr ackerman. was he old? boring? smelly ass coffee breath? it'd only be fair if you had some fine ass teacher for your last year of school. you haven't had your whole episode experience yet.

"mr ackerman will be here in a few moments so please wait patiently." mrs jensen walks around the front of the classroom, unnecessarily holding her baby bump. students proceeded to have their own conversations but there was no one you really fucked with in this class except eren but he's being a bitch.

to kill the time you decided to go on twitter, at this point it was the only thing worth living for. you scroll through your timeline seeing funny shit like a racist getting their life destroyed. you laugh quietly completely zoning out from the world around you, forgetting that you were in class.

"excuse me, miss?" a deep raspy voice says from the front of the lecture room. you decide not to look up because nobody was truly interested in what you were doing. 

"miss!" the voice shouts making you drop your phone, it wasn't until then that you realized everyone in the class including mrs jensen and some random man were staring at you. eren snickers behind you, slightly kicking your chair. 

"yes?" you place your phone in your pocket sitting up properly. the man down below stares at you intensely readjusting his cuff links. he was surprised by your casualness and relaxation, no one he'd ever taught had been so nonchalant. "is there a problem?" you look the man straight in the eyes tilting your head slightly with a smile. his deep grey eyes focus on you as you wait around for his answer.

"yes, you're not listening." he snaps, clenching his jaw a little. you give him a stank face rolling your eyes a little too. walking in here like he's some kind of god. who the fuck he think he is?

he squints at you harshly returning back to his speech. "as i was saying before being rudely interrupted." he emphasizes the word rudely with his eyes still on you, you give him a sarcastic smile resting your head on your hand.

"i'm mr ackerman, please refer to me as only mr ackerman in class as i'm not one of your friends i'm you're teacher. i expect you to respect me like i'm any other teacher. okay?" soft murmurs are heard around the classroom, mainly of girls thirsting over him. 

sure he was okay looking but these bitches were about to fall head over heels for this man? he wasn't nothing special, he couldn't even smile. 

"do you have any questions?" he asks, leaning against the desk running his hands through his freshly cut hair. lord have mercy. a silence took over the classroom as his eyes scan around occasionally catching your gaze making you shift in your seat. 

"mr ackerman?" a little white girl confidently sticks her hand up leaning over the table to show her cleavage. mr ackerman pulls a subtle face of disgust which you think only you noticed. "how old are you?

"i've recently turned twenty five." he announces getting off the desk. as much as you hated to admit it, he looked good. the way he carried himself was very captivating, he seemed like the 'i don't give a fuck' kind of person. "but as i said earlier that doesn't make me your friend." the girl nods her head immediately facing back to her friends. her face was flushed pink like she was about to burst.

"as mentioned, mr ackerman will be here for the next year and for many of you this will be your final year, so please try your hardest." mrs jensen clasps her hands together looking dreamily at him. oh no, not her too. this man was about to have every girl whipped within fifteen minutes of being here. 

everyone agrees in unison, opening their bags for their books. "oh miss l/n." mr ackerman says, looking up at you through his hair. "can i see you at the end of class?" you sigh deeply as your hatred for this man grew.


	2. 𝑇𝑤𝑜

11:08

ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ 𝐴𝑆 𝐸𝑉𝐸𝑅𝑌𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝐿𝐸𝐴𝑉𝐸𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 class, you stay behind in your seat. eren was the last person to leave and trust this nigga took his sweet ass time putting one fucking book in his bag. "my offer still stands." he winks, throwing his bag over his shoulder. you get a whiff of cologne and weed as he walks past. you roll your eyes with a flirty grin. 

"i'll think about it." although he was a little bitch, eren sure did make up for it in the dirtiest ways possible. he gives you a wave goodbye, leaving the lecture room so it was only you and mr ackerman. 

"you can come now." his raspy voice says from the behind desk. hold on. did this man just? you were probably overthinking shit but the way he said it was like music to your ears. so sultry. you pick up your bag from the floor and walk down the few steps so you were standing in front of him, putting all your weight on one leg.

he rests his face on his hand watching you ever so carefully. he didn't realize it when you were sitting down but you were beautiful. the way your braids flow effortlessly down your back, the way your melanin infused skin glowed under the bright lights, even how nicely your clothes fit you. he didn't expect such a gorgeous woman to have such a foul mouth.

"mr ackerman, i hate to rush you but i have somewhere to be." you take your phone out of your pocket checking the time. your next class was in seven minutes, if he keeps staring you'll never make it there on time. you raise your eyebrows as he looks over you one last time. "well?"

his ringed fingers glide along the desk picking up a pen, as you place your hand on your hip. "now mrs jensen tells me you have a bit of an attitude, is that correct?" he looks over at you with his grey eyes which now had specks of blue in them. now that you were closer to him, you understood why those girls were geeking over him, this man was all types of good looking. 

his skin was rather pale but it still had a healthy glow with faint but visible freckles going over the bridge of his cute button nose. beneath his left eye was a deep scar that had healed over, a similar one on his plump pink lips.

"i would have to disagree ackerman. you see the problem is that~" you begin , sitting down on a chair on the front row crossing your legs. 

his face scrunches up at your lack of professionalism and immediately went to correct you. "~mr ackerman." he stands up in front of you, folding his arms in frustration. you take the opportunity to properly check this guy out. the way his shirt perfectly defined every single muscle was doing something to you. he had the height to match him too, this man must be a whole six foot.

"okay mr ackerman." you glare at him, sitting up in your chair. "mrs jensen has always had a problem with me, it's not like i'm a bad student. constantly singling me out for what? the bitch is crazy." you rant not realizing your tone of voice and properness had changed. the corner of mr ackerman's lips rose the tiniest bit revealing two dimples on either side of his face. "you think this shits funny?" you raise your eyebrows. 

"language." he clicks his fingers in front of your face, the small smile he had completely gone and you were met with the boring guy from earlier. "what you're saying is, she's the one with the problem. correct?" you nod your head quickly just wanting to leave the room. 

"okay miss l/n, you and i are going to have a fresh start. i expect to be respected at all times and for you to stop talking during my lessons. understood?" he held his hand out with a straight face. you glare at him taking his large hand in yours. his body shudders upon feeling your gentle and soft touch, what were you doing to him? it was such a simple thing yet it felt so intimate for him. 

"i understand mr ackerman." you say confidently looking into his grey orbs, his face went a rosy pink the longer you look. was he blushing all because you touched hands? "are you okay mr ackerman?" you spoke softly, blinking slowly. he couldn't say anything, he was enthralled by your beauty. he watches how your juicy, glossed lips press together after saying something.

he comes back to reality remembering that you're his student and the entire interaction would be weird. he shakes his head letting go of your hand. "yes i'm okay miss l/n, i'll see you tomorrow."

you gave him a wave goodbye, leaving his classroom. "bye beautiful." he whispers seeing you walk down the corridor. he went back and sat at his desk confused by what had just happened. did he really just freeze up in front of you because he didn't know what to say or do? fuck he thinks to himself. he wasn't tryna fall in love again, he only knew you for forty five minutes yet here he was imagining a whole future with you.

"i'm so stupid." he mumbles sitting back on his chair with frustration. "i better keep my damn distance."

•••

13:31

"is that all you're eating?" niccolo looks down at your bowl of fruit from across the table with disgust. you scrunch your face at him, unable to see the problem. "grapes are delicious, what you talking about?" you take one and put it in his mouth. he glares at you but still eats it.

"the grapes aren't the problem, it's the lack of variety. how do you eat that and not feel hungry in two minutes?" you look down on his plate and see a variety of food, your face twists up confused as to how he eats all of it right now. "ion know, i'm not really hungry right now but enough about food — i heard you're going out tonight." you grin at him as he looks away from you shyly.

"how'd you know about that?" niccolo knew better than anyone that eren couldn't keep his big ass mouth closed even if he tried. he chuckles taking a sip of water while looking at you. "your bestie told me. are you going out with ads?" niccolo face burns a brighter pink at the mention if your best friends name. he's too cute. "awww, look at you." you go to pinch his cheeks but he swats your hand away. 

"stop y/n, we're just gonna get food. nothing crazy." he dismisses the situation lightly but deep down you both knew he was over the moon to spend time with such a pretty girl. "okay but i swear to god, if you fuck up or hurt her imma kill you." he lets out a light chuckle until he looks in your eyes and realized you were being dead serious. "i'm not joking, step one foot outta line i'm coming at you with razor blades and lemon juice." you put a grape in your mouth still eyeing him down. 

although adilena could hold her own the last thing you wanted was for her to get her heart broken and considering niccolo was friends with eren, who knew his intentions. "i promise i won't hurt her." you glared at him just a little longer hoping to provoke fear. "good."

across the dining hall you could see eren walking towards the two of you. he looked better now, his eyes weren't as faded and he finally sorted his hair out. "nic." he said from across the hall, holding his hand up to dap him, niccolo looks up from his food annoyed at eren's inability to be quiet. you roll your eyes at his loudness too looking up at him. "y/n, how you been?"

he sat down beside you, throwing his arm over your shoulder. niccolo let's out a quick laugh seeing your face scrunch up. "i was fine until you came and sat here, what do you want?" you try to take his arm off you but it wouldn't move. he rests his head on your shoulder, reaching for your grapes. "we still on for tonight?" he says quieter so that niccolo couldn't hear. why the fuck is he tryna be discreet, everybody and they momma knew. 

"i don't know jaegar, message me later or something." you removed his head from your shoulder and moved a seat away. he pouts watching you take your grapes too. niccolo snickers at eren's childlike manner. "cry about it." you shrug.


	3. 𝑇ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑒

16:32

ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦" 𝑌𝑂𝑈 𝑆𝐸𝐸𝑁 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑁𝐸𝑊 teacher !" your best friend adilena screams jumping up and down on your bed. "i saw him walking to the library, bitch i thought he was a student with that undercut too, girl i was about to bust." although she claims not to be boy crazy she did love her fair share of fine ass men, niccolo being one of them.

"don't fuck up my pillows ads." you say in a sing song tune of voice while she lays spread out across your white bed sheets. i swear if this girl gets eyeliner on my shit. the girl had no understanding of the meaning personal space.

"fuck the pillows i'm more interested in fucking that teacher." you let out a light chuckle as she bites her lip.

"who?" you ask, while color coordinating your pens. for the last thirty minutes you attempt to study but adliena had came in a ruined your focus, so you decided to give up. it's not like you wanted to study anyway, you just wanted to be more productive.

adilena runs across your room, spinning your chair around so that you're looking at her. she had a platinum blonde lace front on and it looks like she got some bougie ass nose ring on too. her brown eyes look in yours happily. "doesn't he teach your class?"

"ackerman?" she nods her head excitedly, taking your arms and dragging you to your bed. you sigh as   
she pushes you on the bed and sits down beside you with her legs crossed wanting to hear more about him. "yeah he does, he's a little strange though." 

"really?" she pouts, losing the twinkle in her eyes. "he's so fucking fine, the next time i see him imma tell him." your eyes widen as she says that, one thing about this girl is that she's so fucking bold. you tell her to say or do something, she'll do exactly that. "i might just switch from photography if i have to." she grins, flopping down on the bed. 

"ain't you got a little thing with niccolo?" you get up and walk back over to your desk picking up your binder and leaving your room. adilena puckers her lips remembering their little thing, she trails behind you down the stairs not thinking too much about him. "and ain't you going out later?" you remind, she stops in her tracks completely forgetting their plans. you laugh at the stunned look on her face.

"oh fuck." she mutters, running her hands through her hair. "damn why did you have to remind me? i just wanna stay here." her face falls as she slowly trudges up the stairs. if there wasn't a party, she just wanted to stay indoors and eat food. "i hate you." she shouts playfully as you hear her bedroom door slam. you shake your head at her inability to stay committed to anything. you walk over to the kitchen placing your binder on the countertop, you hear a ping on your phone.

you place your phone down and run up the stairs to your room. usually things between you and eren wouldn't be like this, you'd initiate things and he'd come running like a dog but this motherfucker must've been mad horny cause he wouldn't leave you alone. 

you set out your clothes on the bed, settling on a white crop top with no bra and grey sweatpants with red lace panties. there was no point in wearing anything too fancy because he'd rip it off anyway, you roll your eyes remembering the countless clothes destroyed on eren's expense. "y/n?" adilena stands at your door, your jaw drops at seeing her outfit. "is this too much?" she spins giving you the full view. 

"too much?" you quickly walk up to her throwing your arms over her shoulders, trying not to ruin her make up. "if niccolo doesn't want you, i'll happily take you. you looks so fucking sexy." you let go of her, trailing your eyes all over. a smile crawls up her face at your compliment. "you sure?" you nod your head eagerly. adliena was the most beautiful girl ever with a personality to match, if niccolo fucks this up you'd never let it go. 

"okay thank you bestie but my question is where are you going?" she points over to the clothes on your bed, you press your lips together holding in a smile. her mouth opens wide, "you're still fucking jaeger?" you look down at the ground avoiding her eyes. her attitude change real quick.

"what did i tell you? y/n, baby, i love you so listen real good." you knew exactly where this was going, you'd had this conversation many times before but of course your stubborn ass wouldn't listen. 

"stop fucking that nigga! he's rude, arrogant and a borderline narcissist. you've been fucking for two months and he hasn't given you a relationship, if you're as smart as you actually are you'd stop." you suck on you lower lip as her face was plastered with genuine concern, she'd always had a hatred for eren but never explained why.

"this is the last time, i promise." you hold your pinky finger out with a pout. she does the same locking her finger with yours. "good, well niccolo's outside." the two of your heads turn, hearing music play outside your window, you giggle lightly as adilena attempts to walk downstairs in six inch stilettos. "have fun bestie." she blows you a kiss as you close your bedroom door. 

•••

17:12

*knock knock knock*

you stand at eren's house door, playing with your fingers nervously. even though you'd been doing this for months each time you rock up at his house confidence completely leaves your body. a minute had been by and he still hadn't answered, "where the fuck is he?" you mumble, tapping your feet on the ground. you were craving his touch again and him not being there frustrated you. 

"i'm coming." he opens his bedroom window looking down at you with a smirk, his red LED lights were on so you knew exactly what was happening. you felt butterflies emerge in your stomach as he opens the front door. 

he wore nothing other than black nike sweatpants which you could see his dick print through. his eyes gaze over your body, specifically at your nipples due to the fact you weren't wearing a bra. "god damn." he pulls you in by your waist, planting a soft kiss on your neck. "you said you'd be here in ten minutes." he mumbles against your neck leaving hickeys, your pussy began to throb as soon as he found your sweet spot. "do you like that?" his voice was sultry and deep which drove you crazy.

"eren~." you moan softly, holding the back of his neck with your soft hand. you feel his mouth curve into a grin up against your skin as he began to grind against you. "woah wait." you pull away and look at him. his face was flushed pink and his bulge was extremely visible through his sweatpants. "what?" eren had grown extremely sexually frustrated his eyes were filled with lust which turned you on even more. "let's go inside." you take his hand.

•••

"fuck~." you scream as eren thrusts in and out of you, gripping the sides of your waist for sturdiness. your ass was up and face down, eren had you on all fours, it wasn't your favorite position but you gotta do what you gotta do. "you like this cawk baby?" you roll your eyes at his blatant cockiness and try so hard not to laugh.

you felt him stretch you out the deeper he went, his mouth opens from feeling your walls around him. "shit y/n~." he grunts picking up the pace, your bodies felt electric against each other. the sound of skin slapping echoes around his room along with your muffled screams. you could feel the orgasm building up in the pit of you stomach the longer he kept hitting it. "y/n, i'm gonna~." a few moments later his strokes became sloppy and he completely slows down. hold on, i know this nigga didn't just finish. 

"shit." he mumbles pulling out. your eyebrows raise in surprise as he pulls off his condom, ties it up and throws it in the bin. "woah." he smirks at you walking over to the bathroom, . what the fuck just happened? you wrap your self up in his thin sheets, sitting at the edge of his bed with a pissed look on your face.

"you alright?" eren says breathlessly walking outside the bathroom, this pussy should come with an asthma pump — i'll stop, wrapping a towel around his waist. beads of sweat drip down his chest and forehead, his face was flushed and small strands of hair were sticking to his head. "the fuck do you mean you alright? sex is a two person thing y'know." he climbs into the bed, playing his head on the pillow. you let out a scoff at his nonchalance. "so what?"

"i have to spell it out for you?" he looks cluelessly with his eyes half lidded. i know this nigga is not about to fall asleep. "so you get to finish but i don't?" you kick his leg roughly still looking salty ass fuck, as he dozes off. "hm? listen i had fun, you can go now." he faces the other and drifts off to sleep.


	4. 𝐹𝑜𝑢𝑟

18:49

ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ꨄ❦ 𝐴𝑁𝐷 𝑇𝐻𝐼𝑆 𝑀𝐴𝑁 𝑊𝐴𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 exact reason you refuse to date college boys. them motherfuckers were horny and stupid, the worst combination of people. how you gonna be stupid and want sex? you pull your car out of eren's estate and drive on to the main road. "i should've known better, adliena was right." you mumble, rolling down the window let the cold air into your car. 

your fingers grip tightly on to your steering wheel as you press the gas pedal. you were extremely frustrated in a sexual way, this boy really just said let me nut and sleep. 

the sun was setting over the city skyline as you drive towards sky high buildings, the morning by the weeknd plays from your phone as you relax in your seat. maybe this wasn't so bad after all, sure eren had fucked you over but other than that it's been a pretty good day.

what would make this day even better was seeing mr ackerman again, he was a little bit strange but his voice and looks were godly. you feel your pussy pulsating just thinking about him, the way he said you can come now drove you crazy. he knew exactly what he was doing. you wonder a little more about him. why would someone so young and attractive choose to teach a bunch of spoilt college kids? 

"not me obsessing over a college teacher." you chuckle, shaking your head pulling into the city. you were never really one to do relationships and not because your heart had been broken or whatever it's just they were too time consuming. having to spend many hours with someone just to prove you love them seemed like a scam plus you liked being alone. 

although this day was good what would be perfect is food and a good smoke. you take your phone from the side immediately opening your contacts: pierre🔌💨

•••

"i'm here." you say loudly with your arms out walking into pierre's store. he cringes at your loudness as you walk up to him grinning. "hey bestie." you rest your arms over the counter smiling at him. a faint smell of cigarettes and alcohol fill your nostril as he turns around. "oh shit, you got waves?"

"don't be coming in here, talking about some hey bestie shit." his tatted arm pushes yours off the counter squinting at you. "where you been? i only ever see ads." you pucker your lips to the side, tryna think of a lie. the truth was you've been spending a large amount of time with eren and if pierre knew he'd probably tell adliena.

"i've been out of town?" your voice goes higher at the end making pierre see through your lies. he stares you up and down with his arms folded. "mhm."

"fine." he flashes a smile revealing grills along his bottom teeth, you take hold of his jaw pulling him in for a better look. so this nigga is rich and never thought to tell you? "get them dry ass hands off me." he goes to bite your arm, making you flinch then laugh. 

you take a step back and explain the situation. well half of it. "i just be in the house. trying not to smoke too much, my tolerance is a little too high. the other day i tried coke, it was~."

"shut up." pierre covers your mouth with his hand, looking worriedly around the store. you furrow your eyebrows, not wanting to bite him before he could explain. 

the store immediately goes quiet and the only thing heard was his breathing, your eyes dart around waiting for someone to appear dramatically. "there's some fine ass man in here and i'm not tryna have our black asses arrested." he whispers. 

he takes his hand off your mouth, mean mugging you while wiping lipgloss off his hand. "now my shit sticky." you blow him a kiss as he turns around going to get wipes from the back. 

"coke huh?" the hairs on your body stand up at the familiar raspy voice. shit. you hear the footsteps come closer towards you but you refuse to turn around. you tightly close your eyes shut hoping he wouldn't notice it was you. "that's not good for you miss l/n." yep, it's him. 

"y/n someone is speaking to you, don't be fucking rude!" pierre storms out his back room, raising his eyebrows at you. your eyes widen at him in an attempt to give him a hint that you don't want to speak to the man behind you. "bitch you know i've never been good at the whole facial expression thing."

you take a deep breath turning around slowly. "miss l/n?" a look of concern was plastered all over his face at your silence. it took him by surprise, in class you were all talk you could barely look at him. "hey acker- mr ackerman." you mentally scold yourself while pierre snickers in the back. 

(no because it's mad awkward seeing teachers anywhere outside of school, like what are you suppose to say)

an awkward silence lingers around the three of you, the longer he looks at you the warmer his face got. you stood there so effortlessly, wearing casual and simple clothes yet you made it work. 

his heart beat accelerated as he looks down at your top realizing you weren't wearing a bra, your nipple piercings poke through the light material making his face burn red. "oh my." he mutters, feeling the trouser tighten around him. all you did was stand there yet here he was acting like some kind of high school boy. he felt embarrassed.

pierre chuckles quietly as he looks at mr ackerman noticing what was happening, "are you gonna pay?" pierre takes levi's things and begins to ring up the items. you glance over at the things in his bag, the fuck this nigga buying some big ass bottle of vodka for? you gaze over his shoulder curiously admiring his neck. 

"fuck me." your eyes widen seeing a little bit of ink on his neck, does this nigga have a neck tattoo? lord. you squint your eyes trying to get a better look, yep he definitely had one. you tried to make out the patterns but you couldn't. so on top of this man being fine, he was tatted up? 

and his hair was messy like he'd just been fucked real good. the way you wanted to grip his neck while you were riding his dick till you couldn't walk — hold up, why am i thinking like this? 

dirty thoughts invade your mind as you look him all over nibbling your lip slightly. he could feel your eyes glaring at his back the longer he stood facing away from you, even though it felt weird — he liked it. he liked the way you were undressing him with your eyes, it made him feel wanted and attractive. 

"y/n can you stop gawking at this fine man, he needs to go." pierre says with a smile snapping you from your trail of thought, your tongue pokes the inside of your mouth in frustration. this man did not just do that, can't keep his fucking mouth shut.

mr ackerman stood at the side trying to hold back a smile watching you and pierre glare at each other.   
"it's okay pierre and thank you." he swiftly walks past you not looking at you once. the fuck is he doing? you saw him checking you out earlier, now he wanna walk past like you didn't notice. you mean mug him rolling your eyes. "i'll see you soon pierre." 

"bye man." pierre waves, putting money in his pocket. you watch mr ackerman walk down the street, undoing his top button and throwing his neck back. damn. you shake your head at how fucking sexy he is. "what did i say about gawking?" pierre chuckles watching you stare at mr ackerman.

"nigga shut up, don't act like you weren't looking too?" you scoff, moving away from the store window with a smile. had you made it that obvious? it wasn't your intention to come off ass creepy, you were simply admiring his dashing good looks. who could blame you?

"i got a girl, talking about i was looking too. why'd you even call him mr ackerman?" he asks passing you some peanut m&m's. 

"he's my new teacher..." you hold your hand out thankfully with an uneasy look. pierre's lips pucker up while he nods his head.

"teacher?! that's why y'all got that tension, it's all adding up now." you look at him furrowing your eyebrows eating an m&m. "girl i'm not blind. i saw what i saw, that nigga was looking." he drags the word pointing down at your t-shirt. your face heats up in embarrassment. 

"so he saw my — you know what never mind, they nice. i hope he got a good look." pierre pulls a face as you push them up proudly, there was no point in being embarrassed he'd already had a look. 

"damn okay but homeboy was definitely checking you out. y'all gon' fuck on his desk or something?" you throw an m&m at him which he dodges laughing at you reaction. "don't be saying shit like that pierre, i'm not tryna get this man fired."

"fired? you twenty two meaning nothings illegal, ion see the problem and i don't think levi would mind getting fired for you." he winks pulling out his phone going onto instagram. 

"who's levi?" you ask, looking at his phone. he scrolls through his following with the same smirk on his face. "mr ackerman, do you listen?" he passes you his phone and shows you an account. your eyebrows raise looking at the name. @theleviackerman

levi ackerman? interesting...


End file.
